


QUICK AND DIRTY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sometimes Sam's gotta do what he's gotta do. No matter how much Dean screams about it. My friend Libby gave me three challenge words: honey, guano and miasma. Check it out!





	QUICK AND DIRTY

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"OW! What the fuck!"

"It's covered in guano, Dean!" Sam held his brother's arm still and poured more whiskey over the bite. "I've got to clean it before it gets infected!"

"Guano?" Dean scoffed. "It's bat shit!" He groaned as the cave's sickening miasma worked its way down his throat. "Oh man, I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"I'm done, okay?" Sam blew out a breath. "Stay still while I get some honey on there."

"Honey? What am I, lunch?"

"It'll protect your wound and you damn well know it!" Sam groused. "Now shut up and let me save your arm!"


End file.
